Salt In the Wound
by Benenuts
Summary: This is my first story in English, it's not my native language (I'm French). Tell me what do you think about it. When I was writing the beginning of this story, I listened to Salt in the Wound from Delta Spirit. This story takes place at the end of the 10th Season. Cristina is going to leave Seattle and Owen is still with Emma.
1. Chapter 1 : Salt In The Wound

Cristina Yang was looking at herself at the mirror in her bedroom. She was still living with Alex, she thought that it was a bad idea to buy an appartment altough she will leave for California in few days.

She took the opportunity offered by her former boyfriend and mentor, Dr Colin Marlow, to work with him in the Stanford Medical Center.

She wanted a new start, like start from scratch in a new city, with other people. Try to forget her painful life : his ex husband with his new girlfriend.

Her relation with Meredith is getting better, after few discussions and Meredith's vocal message, two days ago :

_«Cristina, it's Mer, well, I'm happy for your nomination for the Harper Avery, you deserve it after all the sacrifices that you made. You're right, we are growing apart, and we took two opposites ways, but you're still my person... I think that I overreacted, and I was jealous of you... So congratulations for the Harper Avery, and I'll be here for the ceremony, bye.»_

She was adjusting her black dress, the same dress that she wore for Bailey's wedding. For the reconciliation sex with Owen.

She remembered when she opened the door of the conference room, he was here, adjusting his tux, handsome as usual.

She remembered when his eyes fixated on her.

She remembered when she told him that she wanted to try again, and his glance at her.

And, especially, she remembered the taste of his lips.

Her daydream was interrupted by Alex who was knocking at the door.

«Hey, you are ready ? We have to leave for the ceremony.» said Alex, walking to Cristina with a smile

«Yes, I just have to put some red lipstick, and I'll be ready.» said Cristina with a shaking voice

«Calm down ! It's just a Harper Avery Award ! The yougest surgeon to receive this award, congratulations Cristina, you succeed in being a Cardio Goddess. You're perfect.» congrats Alex giving a hug to Cristina

The last time that someone told her that she was perfect were Meredith before her wedding with Owen, and Owen during their making love.

«Thank you Alex !» whispered Cristina

After a last smile, Alex told Cristina that he will be waiting in the car with Jo, and leave Cristina's room.

Cristina put lispstick, and looked at herself at the mirror, and murmured : «I'm not perfect...»

«Where are they ?! She has to be here for the ceremony !» wondered Callie

The ceremony took place in the most prestigious hotel of Seattle, the award ceremony will be following by a gala dinner.

In front of the door of the hotel, they were Meredith, Derek, Callie, Arizona, April, Richard and Miranda. The interns were sitting in the auditorium, Jackson were with his mother checking the last details of the ceremony, and Owen was reading the last time his speech while Emma was seating next to him at the first raw.

«What are you doing ?» asked Emma

«Huum, I'm reading a last time my speech.» answered Owen still reading the paper in his hands

«I didn't know that you will speak.»

«I'll speak before Cristina will receive his award, the Chief of Surgery has to talk about the surgeon who works in his hospital.»

«Yeah, of course, the surgeon...» said coldly Emma

«Emma, stop, it's...»

Owen stopped his sentence when he saw Cristina and the other attending taking place next to them.

Her dress, this dress, so much memories comeback to Owen. Her lips, her skin, her smell, her hair. She took a his breath away, it was too much.

Her seat was next to Emma's seat, there was a seat which separed the two women, Jackson's seat.

The lights turned off, and Jackson came quickly to his seat, and gave a smile to Crisitna.

Catherine Avery came out on the stage, everybody was applauding, and she moved forward to the reading desk.

«Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much to be here for our annual ceremony, it's a big pleasure for the Harper Avery Foundation to receive you in this amazing hotel. During this ceremony, we will talk about the best medical progress, and we will give the Harper Avery Award.» anounced Catherine

The ceremony was interesting, they talked about the differents medical progresses, but boring for the doctors of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, all they wanted, it was to see Cristina received her award, celebrated it.

«Well, we will finish this ceremony with the presentation, as you know, the Harper Avery Award goes to Dr Cristina Yang, the yougest winner. But before, I invite the Dr Owen Hunt to come on the stage, to talk about Dr Cristina Yang, please welcome the Chief of Surgey of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Dr Owen Hunt.» said Catherine Avery applauding

Owen went to the stage under the the audience's applauding. Cristina was following him by her eyes, she didn't know that he had to speak, and even less to talk about her.

«Thank you Dr Avery. Well, I think the other doctors of the hospital will agree with me that there are a lot of things to talk about the Dr Yang,

His last words were followed by laughs from the staff of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

«I met the Dr Yang, five years ago, she was a second year Resident, I didin't work at the hospital. I was his patient, I was injured at my leg, just a deep cut. I remember that the Chief of Surgery, Dr Richard Webber, asked her to take care of me but she was more interesting about the cardio surgery that she has to do, that my leg. From this moment I knew that she will become a great surgeon,

«Some people can think that Crisitna is cold, heartless, insensitve, selfish, she is just determined.

Owen was reading his speech, he can feel Crisitna's eyes on him. He wanted so much to tell to everybody, to the World that she is the woman of his life, the love of his life.

A husband who declares his love to his wife. He folded his speech, and put away in his pants.

«Because, if she was selfish, heartless, do you think that she will save someone who don't deserve it ? A person who hurt her physically and mentally. I don't think so, but this is Crisitna, when she cares, when she loves, she stays here, and help you to get up.

The audience was looking to Owen, trying to understant what he was trying to say.

Cristina was looking at him, she couldn't take off her eyes from him. This is their story, dispite all the woundes that they made to each other, you stay. Because you love, this is love.

«I can't believe that she will leave the hospital in few days, she is one of our greatest sugeons at the hospital. Grey Sloan Hospital Memorial will miss her, I want to say to her.

Owen was looking directly to Cristina, and said :

«I wish you the best, I hope that you will follow your dreams and the surgery will be enough for you. Take care now, and good job Cristina, I will miss you so much.»

Cristina was silently crying during Owen's speech. She was thinking about these words _Take care now and Good job, _it was their to say the three words. Those three words that they can't say anymore to each other because it will be so much cruel.

«And now, please welcome the Dr Cristina Yang on the stage to receive her award.» anounced Dr Catherine Avery.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina walked to the stage, and accepted the award and greeted Catherine. Then she turned to Owen and hugged him tightly.

«I'm so proud of you Cristina, I will always be here for you, no matter what happens.» whispered Owen in her ear.

After they released each other, Cristina mouthed to Owen «Thank you !» and turned to the audience in front of the speaking desk, and began her speech :

«Thank you, it's a a big honor for me to receive this award. People who works with me knows that it was one of my goal : Hold this award in my hand.

I would like to thank all the attendings at the hospital, the chiefs of surgery, Dr Richard Webber and Dr Owen Hunt, and those with who I was since the beginning Dr Meredith Grey and Dr Alex Karev. I have a thought for the doctors George O'Mailey and Isobel Stevens. You are my family, I love you all a lot, even if I'm not very good at telling what I feel.

Thank you.»

Her speech was following by the audience's applauding, after, Dr Catherine Avery announced that the ceremony was over and that the party was opened.

«A vodka tonic, please.» ordered Cristina to the bartender.

«I'm so proud of you ! That's amazing, my person who is a Rockstar in cardio surgery ! We have to celebrate it, a big party at Alex's before your departure !» proposed Meredith who was walking to Cristina.

«I leave the day after tomorrow, it's going to be short...»

«Are you really sure you want to leave ? Look, you and I, we resolve our problems, you are becoming one of the greatest cardio surgeon that this country has never had, so I think that Owen...» finished Meredith when she sees the sadness in Cristina eyes at the moment she mentioned him.

«I just need to leave that's all. I know that the pain will be the same if I stay in Seattle or if I'm far away from here, it's just that I need to move on. Owen moved on, so why I can't do the same ?» explained Cristina.

«I'm going to miss you Cristina.»

«Me either Mer...»

The two friends hugged each other. Their hug was interrupted by Derek who wanted to present to Meredith a surgeon with who he worked in New York.

Cristina stays at the bar with all her thoughts, sometimes interrupted by some handshaking and congratulations from some doctors.

Then she returned to her drink when a strawberry haired man captured his attention. Handsome, as usual.

«My man.» she thought.

She observed him, he was talking with other doctors, until Emma came out next to him and told him something in his ear, and kissed him, and left the room.

_He moved on_.

«Move on !» screamed Cristina's consciousness.

So, Cristina came down off her stool, and walked away from the bar.

Cristina was now wearing her yoga pants and a tank top. She was packing up with some stuff which stayed in the Firehouse.

There were boxes with the things she will bring with her to California. Those boxes contained some clothes, books, medical papers...

She went to the bedroom to take the rest of her clothes, then when she came back in the living-room she was surprised to see someone in the middle of the room.

«Oh you scared me ! What are you doing here ?» asked Cristina while she was holding her chest.

«I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you. I went to Alex's, and he told me that you were here.» responded Owen.

«Oh, ok. Do you want a glass of wine ? I found a bottle who stayed here. » said Cristina

Owen approved and accompanied to the kitchen, he was leaning on his elbows on the kitchen counter. Cristina poured a glass for him and filled her glass again.

«So Cristina to your Harper Avery award, and to your success in California. You deserve it.» announced Owen. And they clink glasses to Cristina.

«Thank you ! I'm just going to finish my boxes, I just have one or two things to take.»

Owen followed her and asked her if she needed help, she declined his offer. He paced in the room, and by curiosity, look in one of the boxes with Cristina's stuff.

«You take our wedding's photo ?» asked surprised Owen.

«Hum, yes. It's just... If you want one, or I don't know, don't worry there are other copies in the drawer.» said Cristina who was searching for her words.

«No it's ok, I have one too in the trailer with me...»

Owen was still looking at the photo, remembering one of the best day oh his life. She was so breathtaking in her red dress. And he remembered later this night, he discovered that she wore nothing under her wedding dress. Oh god, their honeymoon !

«You're still living in the trailer ?» asked Cristina interrupting Owen's daydream. She was trying to change of subject.

«Oh yes, but I think I'm going to look for an apartment. The life in the woods it's cool but just for a few time.» said Owen with a smile.

«You are looking for an apartment to live with Emma ?» asked Cristina with a surprised voice, who was now facing to Owen.

«Not specially, it's just, I don't want to live anymore in the woods.»

«Oh ok... You are not with Emma ? I think she is looking for you.» said coldly Cristina while she was her box.

«She was paged by her hospital for an emergency. Ok, I'm going to be frank, are you leaving because of me ?»

Cristina looked at him, paced and closed her eyes and turned to Owen.

«I'm dying. When I look at you, I can't stop myself to imagine you and Emma together. Imagine you hug her, kiss her, touch her, make love to her, and it's killing me.

She closed her eyes to erase this images, and opened her eyes. Her red eyes.

«Those things that we made together, and we planned to do it for the next forty years. But, it's her, she will have MY next forty years with you. One day, you told me that it hurts to love me, but Owen, it hurts me to love you. I'm doing this because I want you to be happy, and we know that you will be happy the day when you will be holding your child in your arms. Oh by the way, I pray for this child have your eyes !

Owen smiled at the last Cristina's sentence despite his tears which was rolling in his face.

«When we signed the divorce papers, you told that we shouldn't get married, but I don't regret anything Owen, and if I have to sign somewhere to do the same, I will do it. I never told you that before, but...

Owen craned his head on his left side, and Cristina continued :

«But I was proud to be your wife, even if I didn't take your name at work and wear my ring. I never imagined one day that I could get married, and happy. You made me happy. I never loved someone as I love you Owen, and I don't think that I could love someone else as I love you. I know with Emma, yo...»

Owen walked to Cristina and stayed at few centimeters away from her.

«I love you too Cristina, when I told you in this same house, in this same room that you are the woman of my life, that I will never love another woman than you, it's true, it's still true ! No matter if I'm with Emma or another woman, I was made for loving you...» declared Owen holding Cristina's face in her hands.

«And I know with Emma that you'll be happy, she wants a family, she is the opposite of me. So she is the perfect for you.» continued Cristina straight in his eyes.

«You ! You are perfect for me.» replied Owen.

«I'm not perfect, if I was perfect, I would never abort our child. Sometimes, I wish that one day, I will wake up and I will change my mind about it and I would like to have a kid. But I know this day will never come. We know it» finished Cristina.

«That's one of the first time, you totally open your heart to me.» noted Owen while he was drying Cristina's face.

«Well, better late than never. I'm going to look if I didn't forget something, and we could go.» concluded Cristina.

Then Cristina was walking trough the Firehouse, and Owen stayed during some seconds to mourn over his marriage with Cristina. Damn, he couldn't believe it was the end of everything. They overcame so much things his PTSD, all these craps with Teddy, Cristina's PTSD, the abortion, the cheating... A lot of couples could never overcome all this things, even one of those. This is the end.

He walked to the kitchen counter to grab the keys of Cristina's car to open it and put her boxes in the trunk when something caught his attention.

«Oh I forget that you're reading _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ !» said Owen while he was reading the fourth cover.

«Thanks ! I thought that it was already in the box. Oh I'm still reading it, and I love it !» grinned Cristina.

«I have to say that I appreciated this book. Well, not reading the book, but in another way...» confessed Owen, while Cristina was closing her box.

«I remembered very well that you loved this book. It was pretty amazing.» said a smiling Cristina.

Cristina walked to the kitchen counter and grab her keys and noticed a thinking Owen next to her.

«So, I think we can go, if you want to help me with boxes.» asked Cristina without looking at him, because she was looking for something in her bag.

When she raised her head, she noticed that Owen was intensely looking at her. Cristina asked him what he wanted.

«It's just that I remember on the sexual part, we were really great together. Mind-blowing, I never lived it with someone before, and neither with Em...»

«Stop ! I don't want to hear about your sexual life with Emma.» interrupted Cristina.

Owen raised his eyebrows while he was looking at Cristina.

«Even, if I'm happy to learn that I'm better at bed than her. Well, even if I already knew it inside of me.»

For few seconds, they looked at each other, and Owen took Cristina's bag from her hands and put it on the floor. And he approached his lips to Cristina's lips.

«It's bad, Owen...» whispered Cristina, despite that her body wanted him. Now, tenderly, passionately, furiously. Right now !

«Making love to you, it's never bad. It's the right thing...» responded Owen.

«Think about Emma, you'll regret it...»

«I will never regret it. Never.» concluded Owen.

Cristina crashed her lips to Owen's lips, he responded to it furiously then he took her in his arms, she rolled her legs around his hips. He made her sit dow on the kitchen counter.


	3. Chapter 3 : All Through The Night

_**I'm so sorry for this last udapte ! I found a beta, and she is correcting my last chapters (Thank you so much to her !). And we are both medical students, so our life is pretty busy... **_

_**So this is what happens next in the Firehouse, I hope you will enjoy ! **_

* * *

As soon as Cristina sat on the kitchen counter, he pulled off her tank top, and unclasped her black lace bra. Owen started to kiss her again, while she was slipping her fingers through Owen's curly hair. It was all about lips, tongues, teeth. His hands was running over her skin and his lips and tongue reached her left nipple.

Then his hands came to her yoga pants and he tugged it with her panties. She was now naked and ready for him. He opened her legs and came between, instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. He hold her tightly and he brought her onto their bed.

On their way to the bedroom, they haven't stopped kissing each other, enjoying their last time. Cristina began to untie his tie but Owen told her to stop.

He lay her down on the bed, she was naked, lying at his mercy, her hair scattered on her pillow.

They haven't stopped staring at each other during he was removing his jacket, unfastening his belt and untying his grey tie.

"Give me your wrists." Owen asked. Cristina smiled, she knew exactly what he wanted to do : make their last time exceptional.

She gave him her wrists, and he made a knot around them and tied her to the headboard. She hated being into submission, forced to respect the rules... But in bed, with Owen, it was different…

Now she was tied, ready for him, he was standing at the bed end, finishing to undress.

He lay down on Cristina and started to kiss and lick her neck.

"Do you know how much I love your neck ? So tender.. so soft... it's my favorite part of your body with that..."

His hands were on her hips and his left hand went up to her left breast, he caressed it and squeezed it. She moaned softly against his ear.

"And this is the place where I love to be..."

He moved his hand from her stomach to her inner thigh. And he got closer to her sex. She moaned louder and begged him to take her. She couldn't stand it anymore, it has been a very long time since their last time…

"It's only the beginning Cristina, I want us to enjoy it, I want to memorize each square centimeter of your skin. You are mine." Owen whispered against Cristina's lips.

And the fighting for the superiority of each other's tongue was still on. His lips traveled to her left breast, he kissed, licked, nibbled it alternatively, man while his other hand was taking care of the other breast. And then he started the same game with the right breast. Cristina was so close to reach the orgasm, but Owen didn't want let her to come ! Not yet...

He took up again his travel, he stopped to kiss her scar due to the icicle. They looked at each other and they didn't need any words to explain what they were thinking... _Ambulance bay, GI Joe, pen trach, hot, take care of Major Hunt, staple gun, icicle, damsel in distress, quick and dirty, mistakes how we learn, kiss. So ?_

At the first contact between his lips and her clit, she gasped. Owen added one, two then three fingers to his oral torture. He titillated her G-spot while his tongue was playing with her clit. Cristina was trying to find his release, she was about to come. Owen knew that Cristina was going to come by the way she moved her hips, her arched back, her swollen lips, her blushed cheeks, her continual moans. And then she came by screaming his name.

He carried on his sweet torture until she come back on the Earth. He went back up to meet her lips. She could taste herself on his sweet lips, and saw him lick his fingers.

"God, that was just amazing…" Cristina said during she was trying to get her breath back. Owen untied Cristina and she took advantage of it to straddle him.

"Now, it's your turn !" Cristina grinned.

She nibbled in his neck, his chin and bit his bottom lip...Strongly..

"God, I love it when you push out this naughty girl from inside you." Owen said huskily.

Cristina laughed and continued her way to Owen's chest. She stopped at his nipples, and licked it, nibbled it. She touched his chest and moved her hand to grab his hard cock. She began to stroke it slowly while her lips met his hip bone. Owen groaned during his hands was wrecking Cristina's curly hair. His groans were amplified when Cristina's lips have touched the tip of his cock. And then she started to suck and lick the rest of his cock while she was holding his balls in her right hand.

"I'm going to come Cristina, please… Oh fuck !" He moaned while he was burying his hands in her hair.

The warm liquid hit the back of her throat, and she swallowed it while looking at him straight in the eyes. And she licked it off his cum on her bottom lip, still staring at him. She went back up in his arms.

"Phenomenal ! A real goddess…" Owen exclaimed trying to get his breath back. He kissed her, and this time, he could taste himself on her lips... That was a perfect sensation.

"A cardio and a blowjob goddess ? I like the idea !" Cristina grinned. She felt so fine in her arms. It wasn't only about sex, it was the feeling to be meant for his embrace, for his arms, for him. She stopped her daydream when she realized that she was now on her back, with Owen between her legs. He looked at her, and they knew that the waiting moment of all those previous moths, previous hours, previous minutes was there. She wrapped her legs around his back, his forehead touched hers and he thrusted him into her. They gasped.

He moved in and out of her, slowly, it was the time to rediscover each other's body. Their tongues danced together, and their sweating bodies slid furiously against one another. Owen bit Cristina in the neck while she was slipping her hands through Owen's hair.

His hands ran trough her thighs, he caressed them, he squeezed them. Cristina pushed Owen on his back and straddled him.

She impaled herself on his throbbing cock, and he let a moan of relief and Cristina began her riding. His stiff cock fulfilled her vagina perfectly, he could feel her wet and tight walls around him. It was the perfect sensation. She was rocking her hips up and down, from left to right, ahead, backwards... It was getting faster and more passionate. The room was filled out their moans and screams. Owen's hands were all over on her breast, her thighs, her hips, and in her hair. They were at the edge of ecstasy, he could feel it because her walls became tighter around his hard and big cock. He wanted to see her come and scream for him, thanks to him. So, he rubbed her clit and she could feel the pleasure taking her away.

"Oh fuck… God ! Owen, I'm begging you ! Come, come with me !" Cristina screamed while her hands grasped his pectorals, his shoulders, and everything she could.

"I'm here, right here Cristina, come for me ! You are mine !" Owen screamed louder.

Cristina had already finished when she felt his semen inside her during he was playing with her clit. When they came, they eyed each other intently. They were trying to get their breath back, Cristina lay down on his chest, with him still inside her, Owen kissed her hair. He hugged her tightly, she was here, in his arms...

Some minutes passed, they listened to each other heart's beat. They didn't want to break this fullness feeling.

* * *

_**I hope that you liked, it's the first time that I wrote a M-Rated chapter. **_

_**Tell me what do you think about it, I love your reviews !**_


End file.
